The Very Beginnings
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: An exploration of Link and Zelda's adventures and friendship in Skyloft prior to the events Skyward Sword. Implied Link/Zelda. SLIGHT spoilers for Skyward Sword.
1. Origins

**This story will likely have short chapters that could probably stand as one-shots, if desired. I'm just in love with Skyloft from Skyward Sword, & I can't help but want to explore how Link & Zelda's relationship grew to be so strong. Thus, here are a few simple ideas of mine rotating mostly around the development of Link & Zelda's (more romantic than not) friendship & some of their adventures in Skyloft prior to Skyward Sword. I apologize if anything mentioned in this story does not hold true to later happenings in the game-I'm not very far into it yet, so I could very well be wrong in some of the events I write about-such as the origin of Link, for example. I apologize now if this ever becomes the case. Warnings? Fluff is highly probable in the near future & slight spoilers for the setting & characters of Skyward Sword. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. No, of course I don't own Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

><p>Gaepora hardly knew what to make of it when it happened. Zelda was still snug in her bed as the first rays of the morning light had only just begun to peek over Skyloft, but Gaepora woke with a start to the sound of a strange, shuffling noise outside their home. Slowly rising from his bed, he opened the front door with caution, wondering if perhaps Eagus had ignored his orders about construction on the Knight Academy during the night being forbidden-after all, Gaepora wanted the residents of Skyloft to have a peaceful sleep free of any clanging hammers, or in this case, shuffling noises.<p>

Gaepora stepped into the cool morning air, fully intent on scolding Eagus for not being able to contain his eagerness to get his hands on some work for just a few more hours. The Knight Academy had grown profusely since its beginning; its first graduating class was already well into adulthood and patrolling the skies for any chances of slippery feet or overconfident beginners. Naturally, all of the instructors at the school were very excited to see the addition of its second floor, but that was no excuse for anyone to be out so early working. Gaepora shut the door behind him quietly, so as not to wake Zelda, and marched over to the construction site. He stopped in midstep, baffled by what he saw.

Zelda's indigo Loftwing stood before the unfinished building, as if awaiting Gaepora. Gaepora carefully made his way forward, unsure of how to interpret the Loftwing's unusual behavior. The Loftwing stood perfectly still as Gaepora halted before her. Slowly, gently, the Lofwing lowered herself to the ground, nestling at Gaepora's feet and revealing her retrieved prize. Gaepora gasped. There, lying sound asleep on the Loftwing's back, lay a small boy, no older than Zelda. He had sandy, chestnut hair, tousled from his flight through the skies, and was clad in mere rags, his brow furrowed as he slept. "Wherever did you find him?" Gaepora muttered to himself, stroking the Loftwing's bill absentmindedly as he observed the boy.

The boy stirred in his sleep at the sound of a voice but did not awaken. Gaepora looked back at the Loftwing. She crooned softly, as if encouraging Gaepora to accept her gift. Gaepora sighed, shaking his head. "I ask all citizens of Skyloft to bring provisions if possible, and you bring me a boy," he mumbled, lifting the slumbering boy into his arms.

It was ridiculous, really. Gaepora knew they had no room for a newcomer. His old office had already been transformed into a kitchen on the first level of the school, and he and Zelda were living in a small makeshift hut until their new rooms were finished on the second floor-_and_ there was hardly any spare room for Zelda and Gaepora alone in the structure. Still-there was something about the boy that made Gaepora reconsider. Even asleep, he seemed to simply-_emanate_ an aura of peace. He wasn't necessarily weak in appearance and he didn't _seem_ to pose any potential threats to the prosperity of Skyloft-perhaps he could be a promising student. Skyloftians had always been a kindhearted people-Gaepora was sure they'd accept the boy. Though perhaps they'd doubt his reputation of being a wise, respectable leader for undertaking a complete stranger without counsel...

He shook his head as he entered the hut, lowering the boy onto his bed, his decision already made. He had better things to do than sleep, and the boy appeared to be exhausted. He had probably better stay awake and ponder these happenings anyways. Where the boy would stay, how to feed him, how to explain his staying with them to Zelda-g_oddesses, he was becoming such a softie._


	2. Zelda

**So, I might've told a slight fib in the sense that the first few chapters of this story will end up being consecutive rather than able to stand on their own. However, once Link and Zelda become more acquainted (if Link is allowed to Skyloft, of course, hypothetically speaking) the chapters will be more like one-shots, or at least that's what I have planned. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Zelda liked the boy almost instantaneously when she saw him. She didn't know why she did exactly, but there was something about the boy that simply seemed amiable to her. She awoke promptly as the sun danced through the slabs of the hut and was puzzled, at first, to see a young boy asleep in her father's stead. She slipped out of the tent, thinking it best not to disturb the mysterious stranger, and was met with the sight of Gaepora pacing silently, slowly—lost in thought. "Father, why is there a boy in your bed?" she whispered, scurrying over to where the man walked.<p>

Gaepora sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. The morning air had cleared his head a bit, and though he favored the boy, he was beginning to doubt allowing him to stay in Skyloft, "Your Loftwing brought him last night and frankly, I don't know what to do with him. Owlan, Horwell, and Eagus will meet with me today to decide what should be done with him."

Zelda's eyes widened with curiosity, "My Loftwing brought him?"

"Yes, I came out to the plaza early this morning, and the boy was asleep on your Loftwing's back," Gaepora elucidated.

Zelda gave a sharp whistle and within seconds, her Loftwing was flapping its wings as it landed before her. "You sly little thing, you," she cooed over the bird, stroking the violeted feathers of its crest, "You brought me a friend, didn't you? Just as I had wished for?"

"You—you ordered your bird to bring you this boy?" Gaepora looked upon his daughter with stern disapproval.

"No, of course not, Father!" Zelda assured him quickly, "I only thought aloud yesterday that it's rather lonesome here in Skyloft without a close companion of my own age about. I only suppose my Loftwing might've acted on the idea by bringing me this boy. Wasn't that ever so sweet of her?"

Gaepora chuckled in spite of himself, "But my dear, Loftwings understand nothing of the human tongue aside from its whistle."

Zelda shrugged, patting her Loftwing once before releasing her again to the skies, "All the same, I think it's lovely that the boy is here."

"Do you now?" Gaepora scratched his chin.

"Yes," Zelda smiled, "He looks as if he'll be excellent company—and he _does_ look just my age, too. He could even attend the academy with me, Father!"

"_If_ he stays in Skyloft," Gaepora emphasized, "The instructors and I have yet to determine his fate, you must remember."

Zelda gasped, clapping one dainty hand over her lips with shock, "You don't mean to say—you'd send him away?"

"If he is a danger to the citizens of Skyloft, we've no better choice, dearest," Gaepora said firmly, extending his hand to rest upon Zelda's shoulder.

Zelda yanked herself away, her golden braids whipping back at the impact. "No, Father, please!" she pleaded, "You mustn't send him away! All my life, my greatest wish has been for a friend of my own! You have your instructors, and the older students have each other, but I have not a single person that I can address as my companion! Apart from my Loftwing, of course, but that's hardly the same thing! Please, Father, you don't know that he will be a danger—he looks as if he wouldn't harm a soul! He's no doubt exhausted—you simply can't just send him away as if he were a-a mere package!"

"Dearest, calm yourself," Gaepora grasped her shoulders gently, "In truth, we may allow him to stay. But you mustn't be so quick to judge him—his calm appearance cannot be his only basis for remaining here."

"And yet you assert that he must be dangerous without even speaking to him," Zelda persuaded, her hands clasped together against her chest as she met her father's eyes, "Please, Father, promise me you won't be so harsh on him. I-I only want a friend."

Gaepora sighed, "I promise I shan't be cruel—only fair."

Zelda sighed, "I suppose I must be contented with that."

There was a soft noise from the tent, and Gaepora and Zelda both watched as the boy slowly exited the hut, looking about him wondrously as he did. His eyes widened at the sight of the older man and his daughter, and he looked to his left and right swiftly, as if planning an escape. "Boy, come here," Gaepora ordered strictly.

The boy looked doubtful and perhaps slightly intimidated, but he made his way towards the headmaster regardless. "What is your name, son?" Gaepora inquired.

The boy's cheeks reddened, and he cast his head down shamefully. "Have you no name?" Gaepora pressed, more tenderly than before after receiving a look of censure from Zelda.

The boy motioned to his throat silently. "He's thirsty, Father!" Zelda realized. She reached down and clasped the boy's wrist, "Come, I'll give you a drink."

Gaepora raised an eyebrow as Zelda began to tug the silent boy away, whose blush had worsened significantly. "Don't you have a meeting to attend with the instructors, Father?" Zelda called sweetly, her voice confident, "Don't fret; I'll bring him right back as soon as he's tended to."

Gaepora shook his head as Zelda successfully pulled the boy back into the hut. "You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Horwell called, approaching with Eagus and Owlan.

"Yes, indeed I did," Gaepora turned to face them, putting his daughter's curt behavior beyond him and focusing on the character of the newcomer instead.

* * *

><p>Zelda had efficiently prepared a small bowl of water for the stranger and sat on the opposite bed as he sipped it languidly, looking uncertain. "It isn't poison," Zelda laughed, "Do drink it more quickly; I can tell that you're very thirsty."<p>

The boy blushed again but eagerly obeyed, downing the drink in mere moments. Zelda giggled, too delighted at making a new acquaintance to remember that the boy might be leaving shortly. She watched the stranger as he scooted further back onto the bed, apparently uncomfortable at being observed. He had wide, blue eyes—just like Zelda's, full lips, and a nose that Zelda thought to be the perfect shape. "You needn't look so apprehensive," Zelda told him, "Nobody wants to do you harm."

The boy didn't move from his current position, despite Zelda's words. "Ah well, I suppose I can't force you to be comfortable," Zelda said, "But just say the word if something troubles you, alright? I wish you _would_ be comfortable, so if I can help it, inform me of it."

The boy still said nothing, staring down at his lap. "Oh, my name is Zelda, by the way!" she said hastily, embarrassed at forgetting her manners.

The boy gave a little nod of acknowledgement, still looking down as he toyed at loose strings on the bedspread with his fingers. Zelda grinned. She didn't care at the moment whether he talked as much as she did or not—he was still a new and probable friend. And that would suffice for the time.


	3. Link

**Thank you all for the beautiful support you've already given this story; your thoughtful words mean a lot to me. I want to clarify something now before we proceed: yes, Link will not be a mute in this story. He _WILL_ speak, _BUT,_ when he does, it will probably be in very small amounts and rather rarely throughout the course of each chapter. This is solely to him not being much of a chatterbox in Skyward Sword (or any Legend of Zelda game, for that matter), and I want to keep him as true to his character as possible. He will talk some because he does actually respond to characters in Skyward Sword with conversation (you can select his responses, you know), but one of my Legend of Zelda buddies and I share the pet peeve of him yammering on excessively in Legend of Zelda stories. It just doesn't seem like Link, in my opinion, and I hope to avoid that with this story. Anywho, with that aside, enjoy the new chapter! The next chapter or possibly two will sum up how Link came to stay in Skyloft (ahem, if he does…) and explain his past a bit, then I hope to move on to his adventures with Zelda prior to the Wing Ceremony.**

* * *

><p>"Are you certain?" Gaepora repeated.<p>

"Yes," Horwell nodded, "We'll prepare ourselves in case the boy should stir up trouble. But after one week's time we should better be able to analyze his motives and behavior. He seems harmless enough from your descriptions to stay for now; we could offer him a room at the Academy if you think it wise."

"I agree," Owlan said, "Let us observe his actions towards us and the citizens of Skyloft. When we fully comprehend his intentions, we can discuss his staying here again."

"He looks like a strapping young lad," Eagus commented, watching with interest as the boy emerged from the hut with Zelda, "I bet he'd make a fine knight."

"Very well. I'll go offer him a temporary place with us," Gaepora excused the instructors with a wave of his hand and approached the children.

* * *

><p>Gaepora somehow managed to shoo Zelda, who was quite irritated at her father's intrusion, away from the flustered boy just long enough to speak with him privately. "We are willing to let you remain with us here in Skyloft for a time, if you wish it," Gaepora told the boy, who kept his head bowed respectfully, "Is that what you want, boy?"<p>

The boy kept his gaze focused downward. "You must let me know if you wish to remain with us," Gaepora urged.

The boy looked up, his blue eyes brave. "I…I wish to stay," he said in an exceptionally quiet, yet resolved voice.

Gaepora raised his eyebrows, surprised at receiving an audible response, "Very well. But be warned, Skyloft is a place of peace. If you cause trouble here, your punishment will be grave."

The boy nodded his understanding just as Zelda reappeared. "Father, are you finished yet?" she called from a distance, "I want to show him to Knight Academy!"

Gaepora sighed, shaking his head at the enthusiasm of his daughter, "I advise you go with her, boy. She gets rather cross when she does not receive what she wants."

* * *

><p>"Really now, you must have a name," Zelda walked alongside the boy, babbling away as she did, "Everyone does."<p>

The boy blushed as she addressed him but said nothing. "You know, if you don't have a name, I'll have to give you one," Zelda continued, "I simply can't have an anonymous playmate."

His head remaining lowered, the boy still made no sound as they approached the construction site. Zelda sighed, frustrated at her lack of progress with the boy, "Honestly, why won't you speak with me? Am I truly that terrifying?"

The boy's face grew slightly more flushed at the comment, but apart from his change in complexion, he remained unaltered. The two children came to a halt as they stood before the unfinished academy. The discouraged girl used the opportunity to examine her new, silent companion's behavior. _There simply had to be a reason he wouldn't converse with her!_ He couldn't _really_ be scared of her-Zelda had already noted a fire in the azure of his irises, he looked as if he feared nothing. And he didn't despise her presence either—or at least, Zelda thought, _hoped_ he didn't…

Zelda had never been told she was annoying before, but she began to wonder if perhaps that was the cause of her troubles with the boy. There seemed to be no other logical conclusion. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly, and the boy raised his head with curiosity, "I shouldn't keep pestering you; I—I should leave you to yourself and speak to you only when you wish to speak with me also. I'll try not to be so bothersome."

Zelda turned to leave, critically disappointed with herself for so rapidly disgusting the newcomer. "Don't," came the softest of voices.

Zelda turned, but the only person there was the silent visitor. "Did you say something?" Zelda inquired, shocked at the prospect.

"Don't go," the boy implored humbly, "…please."

Zelda grinned brightly, "Well, I won't if you don't wish it."

The boy smiled shyly as Zelda stood at his side again, facing the nearly completed academy. "Do you want to see your room?" she asked.

The boy nodded, and Zelda gripped his wrist, leading him into the refurbished hallway. They stopped before Eagus, who was fitting a door into its hinges under the supervision of Owlan. "Here it is," Zelda smiled at the boy.

"Ah, the newcomer is here to inspect his new room, I see," Owlan nodded courteously to the children.

"I think you'll like it," Eagus commented cheerily, "It's just now done. At this rate, we'll have the second floor completed in no time!"

"Want to see inside?" Zelda nudged the boy with her elbow, motioning to the door. The boy nodded, and Eagus opened the door, revealing a cozy, homely bedroom.

The boy's eyes glowed as he looked about the room, a small smile and awed expression on his face. "What do you think, boy?" Owlan questioned, "Do you like it?"

The boy nodded again, this time slower as he stepped in a slow circle, taking in every aspect of the room. Mesmerized, he sat on the bed in the corner, his smile growing wider as he sank into the comfortable mattress. Zelda giggled, approaching the bed, "Yes, now you have a bed of your own instead of my father's."

"The only thing left is putting the name on the door," Eagus said, "What name should I write, kid?"

"Are you sure that's a sensible idea?" Owlan questioned in a hushed tone, "What if the boy is to leave us?"

"We can paint over it, then," Eagus whispered back, "Let's make him feel welcome while he's here, eh?"

Owlan rolled his eyes, "Your motive is discovering his sparring abilities, I'm sure."

Oblivious to the bickering adults, the boy whispered something, looking up at Zelda. Zelda grinned, calling out to Eagus, "Link. Write 'Link' on the door."

Link smiled warmly at Zelda, who smiled in return. "What a charming name," she told him.


	4. Found

**I apologize for the lack of updating. I am certainly not deserting this story, but school will definitely make updating it more of a challenge now. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and thank you again for your wonderful support of this story. And I also apologize if this is not entirely accurate from a medical standpoint-this is fiction, you know. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In a short matter of time, the academy was completed and schooling was scheduled to resume abruptly, with both Link and Zelda enrolled as beginner students. Ever since he had told Zelda his name, Link had gradually began to disclose more information to the inquisitive girl. He told her that he couldn't remember anything about his past or where he came from. "You don't even recall falling asleep that night?" Zelda asked with surprise.<p>

Link shook his head. "Whatever do you think made you forget everything?" Zelda wondered aloud.

Link shrugged, "Perhaps I'll remember one day."

"I hope you do. I would adore hearing about the place—wherever it is," Zelda hugged her knees to her chest, her nightgown draping over them onto the floor. She twirled a loose thread around her finger absentmindedly, effectively concealing how deeply she had pondered her next question, "What do you think of Skyloft?"

Link smiled, "It's nice here. I like it."

Zelda found herself grinning back naturally, her whole being at ease whenever Link flashed one of his dimpled smiles, "I do too. It's so beautiful here—and fascinating, too. The statue of the goddess is so magnificent; I'm _still_ in awe nearly every time I pass it."

"Zelda! Link! Go to your rooms; it's time for bed. Your classes resume tomorrow, and you need your rest," Gaepora's voice echoed through the halls.

Zelda stood from where she had been seated on the stairway, brushing out the wrinkles in her skirt. "I suppose I'll see you in class tomorrow. You've got to make a good impression on the teachers and students, you know, so Father will let you stay. Are you nervous for your first day?" Zelda smiled.

Link shrugged, smiling back shyly as he stood. "Oh, of course I forgot, silly me," Zelda teased, "_You_ don't get nervous for anything."

Link chuckled, shaking his head at the statement. "Well, you certainly don't seem to," Zelda insisted. Link shook his head again as he began to climb the stairs with Zelda, escorting her to her new bedroom.

"Why do you keep shaking your head at me?" Zelda giggled, "You aren't at all frightened at being here in Skyloft, a wholly new environment for you. You aren't intimidated by my father or any of the other leaders here. Why, you fell off the dock just yesterday while I was flying on my Loftwing, and when I caught you, you were laughing!"

Link grinned, "It was fun."

This time, Zelda shook her head, "You're utterly ridiculous. You must've come from a place where caution was unheard of."

Link chuckled again, and Zelda beamed at him, pleased that she was making progress at becoming his friend. She opened her door, stepping into her bedroom, "Goodnight, Link," she said.

"Goodnight, Zelda," he answered, bowing courteously before he turned to go.

He grinned to himself as he heard the click of her door shutting behind him. He hardly recalled walking down the steps again to reach his bedroom; he was too busy thinking about Zelda. He couldn't remember, of course, whether or not he had ever had a friend like her before, but he was sure that she had to be one of the kindest people he had ever met. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Link! Good heavens, lad, wake up!"<p>

Link yawned tiredly, groggily opening his eyes. He couldn't quite figure it out in his in his addled state of mind, but there seemed to be some very loud, very persistent noise nearby. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Suddenly, he realized what was going on. Someone was banging onto his door quite frantically. Stumbling out of bed, he rushed to the door, flinging it open. Eagus stood before him, an anxious expression on his face. "Come quickly now, Link!" Eagus motioned wildly to the perplexed boy, "Zelda's missing; Headmaster Gaepora's practically worried himself sick! He wants to speak to you!"

Link's eyes widened, and he obediently followed the instructor to Gaepora's new office. The older man was pacing worriedly in his office when Link walked in. His eyes shifted to Link as the boy shut the door. "Ah, Link, sorry to bother you," Gaepora began, motioning to the empty chair in front of his desk.

Heeding his superior, Link sat down, patiently waiting for the headmaster to speak. "I'm sure you already know by now, but Zelda's nowhere to be found," Gaepora said, his voice heavily weighted with distress, "We've sent out search parties already, but they've found nothing so far. I know the two of you were talking before bed last night—did she happen to say anything peculiar?"

The blonde youth shook his head, worry beginning to mount within him. He didn't want to lose his new and rather affable friend so quickly. Gaepora sighed, "I hate to act so hastily, but school has to be cancelled for today. I only hope the civilians won't think I'm only doing so because it's my own daughter-I'd do the same for any student here."

Link looked up from his lap, humbly requesting, "Is there anything I can do to help, sir?"

Gaepora shook his head, "No. No, I'm afraid not. Keep to your room until further notice, so that you'll be out of everyone's way. You're dismissed."

Link trudged back to his bedroom, the door falling shut behind him. He sat on his bed, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt useless—he secretly desired to aid the others in their search for Zelda. Nonetheless, he had been given strict orders by the headmaster to stay put, and now was no time to ruin his reputation and chances at remaining in Skyloft. Disgruntled, he settled into his bed and tried to resume sleeping.

* * *

><p>Link awoke to find that he had slept until evening. He leapt to his feet quickly, hoping to be greeted by the sound of Zelda's laughter ricocheting down the hallways. Rushing to the door, he began to open it, halting as he heard the hushed voices of two older students outside his door.<p>

"They still haven't found her, didn't you hear? She's almost been missing for over a day!"

"What if something happened to her? What if…what if she fell from Skyloft?"

"Impossible! That's never happened before-the Knights of Skyloft have always protected us!"

"But what if they failed? What if she fell below to her death? What if-"

Link jerked away from the door, already feeling sickened from what he had overheard. He cared about Zelda, and he was already slightly dizzied with concern for her. Comments from troubled students were certainly not what he needed to hear at the moment. Feeling restless, and began to pace the room. Headmaster Gaepora had told him to stay in his room, and it was imperative that he satisfy the man if he wished to stay in Skyloft. But how he longed to go out and make use of himself! He hadn't the slightest idea where to begin searching for Zelda, but he was sure he could be of at least some service. He bit his lip, coming to his conclusion on what to do. He noiselessly crept to his window, lifting it open and slipping through, dropping to the earthen floor outside. Soundlessly, he darted around the back of the academy, carefully concealing himself behind a wall when Horwell and Owlan rounded a corner. "Any sign of her?" Horwell's voice questioned.

"Not one," Owlan's voice replied solemnly, "They've searched from the waterfall to the bazaar, and still no clues as to her whereabouts."

Horwell sighed, his voice fading as his person walked away from Link's hiding place, "I surely hope they find her."

Link thought over what they had said as the two men distanced themselves from him. So Zelda wasn't in the bazaar or near the waterfall…or evidently anywhere in between the two. Link thought it over—there weren't many other places for Zelda to be. Unless…

Link crept past the school boundaries and made his way up past the bridge and to the great steps leading to the statue of the goddess. It was only a hunch-but it was better than nothing.

The setting sun smiled down upon Link as he neared the statue, the clouds all about the island painted magnificent shades of violet and orange. He would have taken a moment to admire the beauty about him had he not been so determined to find Zelda.

Link hid behind a pillar quickly as one of the patrolling knights swooped past him quickly on their Loftwing, seeking the same thing he was. When it was safe to proceed, he approached the statue of the goddess, looking about him for a trace of the blonde maiden as he did.

He circled around the statue twice and then thoroughly explored the perimeter of the square. To his dismay, he could find nothing alluding to Zelda's whereabouts. Thoroughly disappointed with himself, he saw no use in examining the area further. He began to make his way back to his room, hoping he hadn't been discovered, when he noticed something. To the left of the bridge, the grass dropped off, leading to a small hill. Intrigued, he slunk forward, skulking along the wall and dropping down to a small ledge jutting out from Skyloft. He observed his surroundings but saw nothing abnormal. He was about to climb back up but swiftly noticed something. A crevice in the wall—just small enough for a small sort of body to crawl through. Surrendering to curiosity, Link dropped to his knees and hunched his shoulders, beginning to squirm through. Crawling through, he emerged in a small room and—

"Zelda," he whispered excitedly, sidling over to the girl.

Her hair was haloed out onto the floor like a golden pillow, her eyes peacefully shut as she lay motionless. For a brief moment, Link panicked and thought her to be dead. But he quickly realized she was only unconscious, presumably due to the small gash on her brow. He scooped her up into his arms and carefully maneuvered her back onto the shelf outside. He stood, lifting her limp body bridal style, and carefully found his footing on the lining of the wall. He focused on the hill above rather than the clouds beneath him as he cautiously edged back up the wall. He exhaled with relief upon reaching firm ground again, smiling down triumphantly at the sleeping girl in his arms. _He'd found his best friend again._

Link rushed back towards the academy, the ecstatic smile still plastered across his face. He stormed through the doors to come face to face with Headmaster Gaepora, Eagus, Owlan, and Horwell. Gaepora frowned harshly at the boy, "Link, we've been worried sick! You were given orders to—is that—?" Gaepora's entire expression altered as he caught sight of the maiden in the youth's arms.

Link nodded humbly, extending his arms. "I'll get the doctor!" Eagus called, rushing past Link and out of the academy.

"I'll see to it that she gets a warm bed!" Horwell tenderly lifted Zelda from Link's arms and disappeared around a corner with her.

"I'll fetch some water from my room!" Owlan exclaimed.

Within moments, Link was alone with Gaepora. The older man sighed, and Link bowed his head respectfully, awaiting his punishment. "Link," Gaepora said, more softly than before, "you disobeyed strict orders to remain in your room."

Link nodded. "By every right, I should expel you from the academy. This was a very serious occasion."

Link nodded again, preparing for his sentence. "However," Gaepora pronounced slowly, "seeing as the circumstances are a bit…complicated, it may be possible to excuse you this once."

Link looked up at the man, his grin radiant. "Thank you for finding my daughter, Link," Gaepora murmured, laying a hand on Link's shoulder, "You may go to your room."

Link approached the stairs, halting at hearing Gaepora's voice again, "Link?"

Link turned. Gaepora sighed, his next words obviously weighted ones. "You may…remain with us in Skyloft also. I don't think further tests of character will be necessary. You have proven your intentions are valiant—only don't make disobeying my commands a habit."

Link nodded quickly, beaming. He was practically glowing as he neared the stairs. He could remain in Skyloft _and_ he still had his closest companion. "_Psstt,_ lad!"

Link stopped once again, only this time, Eagus had been the one to address him. "Your little friend wants to see you," Eagus grinned, opening Zelda's door invitingly.

Link blushed but entered the room shyly. "Link!" Zelda smiled brightly from her bed, a wet rag against her forehead, "Oh, I'm so very glad to see you!"

Link's blush worsened but he whispered bashfully, "I'm glad to see you too."

Link seated himself at Zelda's bedside. "Oh, Link, it was the strangest thing!" Zelda explained, "I had the most bizarre dream—I dreamt that I followed this—I suppose, she was an angel, yes. I followed her down past the bridge and into a hidden room and then all went black. I suppose it wasn't actually a dream at all. The doctor said I'll be alright though-just a slight head injury."

"I'm glad," Link murmured, the red gradually beginning to drain from his cheeks.

Zelda extended her hand and grasped his lightly, giving it a weak squeeze, "Thank you so much for rescuing me, Link; it was terribly brave of you to do so. See you in school tomorrow?"

Link nodded, too flustered to form words. Zelda's hand slipped from his, the girl falling into a peaceful sleep. Link fell asleep that night with the largest of smiles embroidered on his lips, tangled in the sheets of his own bed and perfectly content.


End file.
